testseitefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Loaghtan neu
Der Schwarze Loghtan Jägerhort =About= Allgemein ■ Inhaberin Rose Laguz ■ Adresse Kelchkuppe 9, Nr. 13 ■ Öffnungszeiten jeden zweiten Mittwoch, 20 - 23 Uhr ■ NPC Bedienung Kagan übernimmt ab 23 Uhr Was gibt es ■ Küche... Küche nach Xaela-Art ■ Verhandlungen... Du willst zahlen? Feilsche um den Preis! ■ Current Residence... Text, text, text, text. ■ Occupation... Text, text, text, text. ■ Patron Deity... Text, text, text, text. ■ Alignment... Text, text, text, text. =Personality= Getränke : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. Likes : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. Dislikes : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. Quirks : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. =Appearance= Speisen Text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text. =Relationships= Personal NPC PC =Rumors= Gerüchte Some of these rumors are untrue, speculation, or are greatly exaggerated. Please feel free to add your own rumors under the Player Character category! NPC . ◢ Common Rumors - Easily overheard. Use these freely! : ■ "Text, text, text, text." : ■ "Text, text, text, text." ◢ Uncommon Rumors - A little more difficult to hear. Use sparingly or ask first! : ■ "Text, text, text, text." : ■ "Text, text, text, text." ◢ Rare Rumors - Very rarely overheard. Please ask before using! : ■ "Text, text, text, text." : ■ “Text, text, text, text.” PC . ◢ Player Character Rumors - Feel free to add rumors of your own! : ■ "Rumor Goes Here" Name Goes Here = Stories = Events Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. =Music= Music Text, text, text, text. : Example :: Artist: Trizteza :: Context: Character Theme : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. =OOC= OOC OOC INFORMATION Personal RP Limits '' '' : ■ ''I will play mature content and themes (violence, sexuality, drug / alcohol use) as long as they're logical in a plot-driven encounter. Coarse and excessive language. Temporary injury and incapacitation. Temporary imprisonment. Most walk-up encounters. '' : ■ ''Ask about long-term and/or permanent injury and disfigurement. Long-term captivity or imprisonment.'' : ■ ''I won't play permanent character death or rape plots.'' Disclaimer : ■ If an aspect of RP makes you uncomfortable in a scene we're playing, please send me a /tell, letting me know. Communication is very important, more important than potentially keeping immersion. CHARACTER TIDBITS Links Out Links that lead off the wiki, but are technically relevant to the character. : ■ Text, text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text, text. Potential Plot Hooks '' '' : ■ Text, text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text, text. =Credit= Credit Thank you all for letting me use/alter your codes. If it weren't for you my wiki would not look how it does. ::■ Template was created by Bancroft Gairn. ::■ Adapted by Xheja Rajhera. ::■ Backround and headers Atreus del Alumet. ::■ Tabs by Unnamed Mercenary. ::■ Expanded bits and relationship color keys by Lucaell Tareth'eian. ::■ Music and OOC notes by Glioca Sargonnai. ::■ Mashing everything together like a mad scientist D'lyhhia Lhuil. Please remember to credit everyone when using this wiki. Thank you. Pretty Text Goes Here